


Gift《礼物》

by Abgrund



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!will
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abgrund/pseuds/Abgrund
Summary: 威尔·格雷厄姆是FBI学院的犯罪心理学明星讲师，你不弄个插件根本抢不到他的课，是的他是omega，但你抢不到课可不是因为他是omega；汉尼拔·莱克特依旧是巴尔的摩的心理医生，生活精致优雅而且美味火辣(顺带一提火辣的部分主要由威尔负责)，他已经得到了威尔，几乎毫发无损，人性贪婪，更别说莱克特博士这样的非人，他们每时每刻都想要攫取更多，但……





	1. Flame《情火》

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lusiannaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusiannaw/gifts).



> 题献  
> 谨以此文献给亲爱的翻译娘@教授的魔药 ，感谢你的信任与垂青，HAPPY EVERYDAY
> 
> 本文警告：NC17/ABO世界/二设/谋杀夫夫/女王薇/黑薇/倾心爱薇汉/是的谋杀夫夫了威尔还在匡提科教课可想而知马修会迷他到什么地步/等等我这个不吃brownham的人刚才是不是说了马修……

“威尔？”

 

威尔把汉尼拔抵在墙上，动脉血喷溅凝固在他的嘴角，近乎黑红的色泽和他白皙的皮肤对比鲜明，他笑着，看着他目不转睛的爱人。

“汉尼，”FBI明星讲师粉红的舌尖缓慢地滑过染血的那侧嘴角，自得地欣赏着爱人眼中的迷恋，他再清楚不过现在抵在他小腹上的硬玩意儿是因何而起，稍微挺胯碾压就满意地榨出一声叹息，“想舔吗？”

汉尼拔努力把澎湃的沉迷压下去，努力忽略他的omega正贴着他求欢般地磨蹭，努力不去深吸威尔回应他的情动而散发出的惑人甜香，他努力拒绝着威尔的诱惑。

 

但这太难了。

像猫拒绝不了木天蓼，即使深知威尔想做什么，但这是冰冷水域唯一夺目的活饵，汉尼拔不可能不咬。

 

“非常。”汉尼拔据实已告，摒弃层层伪装，抛却曲折语句，他们是再普通不过的一对恋人。

但他狡黠美丽的爱人又岂会放过他。

“不许。”威尔扔下这么一句，就贴着汉尼拔的身体向下滑了，任由omega的拒绝带给他的alpha天性上难以消解的挫败感。

 

当然，随着汉尼拔的硬玩意儿被含入湿热柔滑的嘴里。什么挫败？早都烟消云散了。

汉尼拔低头看着跪坐在地上的威尔，看着他仰头亲着自己层叠衣服中将将露出的双丸，紫红的硬玩意儿在最开始被关照了一次之后，就被彻底忘记，震颤着，他想要闭上眼睛沉迷其中，但那双嘴唇天鹅绒般的触感让他难舍爱人服务他时灰蓝色虹膜中的每一分变化。威尔小口吸啜着松软的囊袋，精致的舌尖扫过遍布皱纹的表面，毫不顾忌“餐桌”礼仪地吮咂出声，又开启齿关让荷枪实弹的小球滑入湿软滚热的唇舌围绕的天堂。

滚动在医生胸腔深处的喟叹、威尔卷发间收紧的手指、未被触碰的阴茎顶端不断流出的前液以及难以抑制的低吼闷哼，则全部是威尔从他亲爱的医生那里得到的奖励。

 

威尔让他法国式的热吻沿着茎身逡巡，一口一口地交错吮吸，柔滑的唇瓣沿着光滑皮质上凸起的静脉磨蹭，有力的舌尖则在每一个他所熟知的敏感处逼迫出爱人诚挚的赞许，吞去那些源源不断涌出的苦涩前液。

雪松、乳香、皮革、烟草与酒的味道杂糅在一起，哈，这就是他的alpha的味道，从皮肤从舌尖从鼻端渗入，流入他的心底，似蝴蝶在他胸膛中轻舞；一次从底端一路舔到顶端，吮去从小缝流出的奖赏，又一次，再一次，直到汉尼拔几乎从威尔的钳握中挣扎出去，最后一口由头部吞没整根，抵着咽喉深处搏动的强劲脉搏再清晰不过地向他诉说着热烈的喜爱之情。

 

威尔也被点燃了个彻底。

他踉跄着站起身，喘息着靠在爱人怀里，拉过对方的手贴到自己的屁股上。

 

“操我。”

 

汉尼拔反身把威尔在墙上压紧，平日克制的双唇贴着他的耳朵混乱低吼的同时说着些异域的情话，他的发丝随着头颅的低垂散落，柔软地遮住一点额头，威尔漫不经心地撩开，在汉尼拔冲入他体内的时候，半心半意地亲吻爱人的前额与眉骨。

omega的身体本就为了接纳而生，即使彼此的动作近乎是粗暴的，却留不下疼痛只有更加激狂的情火炽烈燃烧。没有压抑任何呻吟，威尔在汉尼拔怀里哼出每一声回应，膝盖盘上alpha劲瘦的腰，脚跟抵着汉尼拔脊椎末端，迎合催促着他的动作，彻底为了爱人把身体打开。

 

“你每次看到，都会硬到不行？”被整个抱起抵在墙上狠艹，威尔在无尽的喘息中拼凑出破碎的句子，词语贴着彼此的嘴唇磨蹭，点燃一簇簇热辣的电流。

“每个犯罪现场你都这样，我会分辨不出你到底被什么唤起。”明显为了撩拨汉尼拔说出来的话，亲爱的医生又怎么可能听不出来，一记精确的碾揉，落在奇妙腔隙深处的惩罚，omega体内涌出甜蜜的热液，威尔不想承认只是这么一瞬间，就绞紧了把自己生殖腔彻底操开的混蛋哭叫着高潮了。

 

“为你，永远为你。你施与暴力的英姿，总是唤起我淬毒的欲望，染血的你如同上帝，我是多么幸运的男人，得以拥有我亲手创造的神祇。”金发的男人闭着眼睛，紧紧搂着他的情人倾诉衷肠，过载的情感从不是他所擅长的事物，噙着泪的轻柔的吻落在他颤抖的睫毛上，安抚人心的呼吸蹭过眼皮。

“威尔……”

“我爱你。”威尔承诺，他的手摩挲着汉尼拔的颧骨侧面，眸光中都是缱绻情意。

 

“威尔，嫁给我好吗？”

 

吻和抚摸都停了。

 

汉尼拔睁开眼睛看着他的爱人。

回应他的只有挑高的眉毛和嘴角毫不在意的笑。

汉尼拔挫败地又向威尔体内顶了顶，偏头舔去威尔嘴角溅上的受害人的血，像是个只能用肉体温暖被拒绝的冰冷的心的可怜男人，又像是悲伤地渴望着名分的地下情人。

被顶得发麻的威尔咽下一声惊喘，白了一眼他亲爱的汉尼拔·莱克特，顶尖的心理医生，切萨皮克开膛手，巴尔的摩社交界宠儿，艺术鉴赏家与收藏家，堪比米其林三星大厨，FBI学院明星omega讲师的绯闻男友。

 

“回答依旧是不？”汉尼拔稍微退出来，扯下套子，细致地给他令人神魂颠倒的爱人清理，“什么时候你才会答应。”心理医生亲吻威尔汗湿的发梢。

威尔搂着汉尼拔的肩膀享受着周到的服务，他偏头亲了亲爱人的脸颊。

 

他没有回答。


	2. Gift《礼物（上）》

“周末玩得很疯？”  
威尔猛地关上柜子门，这时他才看到站在旁边的女法医。  
长长呼出一口气，侧写师带着笑意把额头贴在冰凉的柜门上。  
“我没听到你过来，贝弗，你吓到我了，”威尔摇着头转身和拥有细长眼睛的聪明女孩拥抱了一下，贝弗利动作明显地在他的颈后闻了闻，这惹得威尔呲牙，“怎么你们每个人都喜欢闻我？”  
“还真是老派人(old school)，即使闻起来和看起来都是被好好地干了整个周末，依旧没留下咬痕，”女法医抱着手臂上下忍着笑打量着她可爱的同事，“你男朋友怎么忍到现在还没咬过你？”  
“他不是我男朋友。”  
“哦，是的，没错，但全身都是莱克特的味道，你们都几年了，天，他就差在你的教室里尿一圈划定地盘了。”  
“这种话你该当着他的面说，”取出抑制剂干咽了一片，威尔从女法医手里接过厚实的档案袋，直接把照片倒到桌上。  
“当着他的面？我可还没活够，”贝弗利做了个鬼脸，“转移话题的手段可不高明，又是这一套，‘他不是我的男朋友’‘即使我和他上床也不代表什么’‘我带着他的领带来上班也不代表我们同居了’……”亚裔探员偏头看着威尔排列出来的照片，伸手帮他调整几张的顺序，在威尔呢喃着道谢之后继续，“你什么时候才能停下这些调调，好好答应他的求婚。”  
威尔偏头认真地看了她一眼。  
“OK ，案子，只说案子。我保证汉尼拔没有用扬基体育场的顶层包厢套票说服我爸并驱动我来说任何一个字。“  
贝弗利对自己的嘴唇做了个拉上拉链的动作之后，开始在给“小蠢货预备役”上课之前的短暂时间里，为威尔简述一下新的案情。  
“顺便澄清一下，我们没有同居。”  
贝弗利无法抑制地翻了个白眼。

***

_收到礼物了吗？_

_收到了。令人印象深刻_

_你的答复呢？_

_No_

_这个答案真是令我伤心，我亲爱的。_

_遗憾听闻你竟不能乐在其中_

_威廉姆，你是多么残忍，才会要求一个男人对于被你拒绝乐在其中。晚上回来吗？_

_七点，我家_

_随时恭候。_

威尔收起手机，低头隐去唇边的笑意，在收敛过依旧热烈的掌声中走进他自己的教室。

***

一节课一个案例。  
只有讲述，没有互动。  
课后就走，从不回答问题。  
拒绝从眼神到言语的任何交流。

即使考虑到“匡提科魔法学院”的特殊性，威尔·格雷厄姆依旧是独树一帜的存在，更别提格雷厄姆先生是在这里担任教职的唯一omega。  
时代变迁，社会进步。  
经历过数十年的平权运动，对于omega和性少数人群的权益维护已经成为一件政治正确的事情，而omega也的确比上个世纪初更加自由平等，但性别观念依旧根深蒂固。  
比如说，威尔这样一位未婚omega在充斥着alpha气息的匡提科任教会被称为传奇本身就是一件A权意味十足的事情。  
威尔从没试图假装过他对这些事毫不在意。

“两天时间，完成对明尼苏达劳伯鸟的侧写，周四早上你们每个人的作业都理应出现在我的邮箱里，如果没有，那么就是你自己决定放弃这门课程。”  
以被遗弃在旷野中的鹿角少女尸体为背景，威尔站在教室中心，此间的黑暗几乎将他再次带回发现卡西·博伊尔的旷野将他带回与汉尼拔初识的时间点。  
“啪！”  
威尔点亮教室内的灯，光明大作，鹿角少女在灯光中变得暗淡，一切重归现实。  
“下课。”

掌声结束，威尔开始收拾桌上散落的教案和照片，学生们陆续离开教室，与此同时他看到在教室门口等待的黑胖探员。  
不过他现在不再称呼它为 **伏击** 了。

***

“我想知道你的想法。”杰克当然会如此着急，毕竟他会把卡兹探员派来就是希望连上课时间都不放过，让威尔沉浸在案情里，“我知道你的本事，威尔，现在告诉我你的结论。”  
“精确娴熟的外科手法，”威尔的双手插在裤袋里，稍微向杰克点头，“受害者在生时的器官摘除，隐晦诗意的现场布置，一个受贿检察官以赎罪的姿势背负着卷宗制成的翅膀，一个有肤色歧视的警察被剥去……”  
“结论，威尔。是，或者，不是？”  
“是。”他停顿了一下，稍微向后倚靠在讲桌的边缘，“就是开膛手。没有留下任何可供追溯的证据，只有嘲讽蔑视和类型化的手法，要不是最近连环杀手界没什么动静，恐怕连类型化的手法都没有。”威尔稍微耸肩，把杰克没出口的“什么时候我们有连环杀手界了”堵了回去，“罪犯的确是你的开膛手。”  
杰克对于威尔使用的所有格报以被揍了一拳的表情，接着他抬起宽厚的手掌搓了搓脸，咽下一声疲惫的叹息。

威尔拍了拍杰克的肩膀，用力捏了捏之后放开，面前这个alpha的伴侣的生命正在消逝，而现代医学对此已经无能为力。

“别管案子了，多陪陪贝拉。”

说完，威尔提着自己的挎包离开了教室。

***


	3. 《礼物（中）》

Chap. 2.2  
  
但杰克尾随了他。   
  
“你该听我的，”最终威尔无奈地坐上了杰克的车，由BSU的头儿载着往现场开去，“贝拉比案子需要你。”   
杰克注视着前面的道路，没有看向威尔，像是生怕转开视线就会错过路口——即使一路上根本没有任何岔口，直到威尔觉得他不可能说话的时候，一声深重的叹息从杰克的胸膛深处溢出，他的眼睛依旧注视着前方，总是饱含愤怒的双眼间现在深深刻着愁痕。   
  
**“ 我对贝拉比对案子更无能为力。”**  
  
没人再说什么。   
当人说出带血的真相时，出于尊重，你不能用浅薄的谎言去粉饰太平——特别是当杰克这样的人承认自己“无能为力”的时候，大概只有贝拉奇迹般的痊愈才能真正挽救他。   
沉默充填在狭小的车内，威尔转头望向车外，阴云遮蔽着日光，视野所及都被染上了一层灰调子，不时有黑羽的鸟儿以灰白天幕为背景飞翔，路边景物匀速倒退，针叶林取代了阔叶林，原本只有光秃树枝伸向铅灰色天空的景象逐渐被冬季松柏特有的暗沉苍青涂布，尚未下雪，但严冬已为大地涂布了哀戚之色，冷寂统治着一切，接着——   
  
  
**花。**  
最先映入眼帘的就是娇艳的花蕾，正在绽放的花蕾。   
  
  
威尔听到自己一声沉重的心跳，空间变得黏稠，车速变得极慢，时间近乎静止，致使他所见之物每一帧都印入脑海——比通过照片窥见到时更加深刻，引擎的隆隆声扭曲成厚实温醇的垫底音色，杰克的话音停滞在一个圆融的元音上；对汉尼拔意图的清晰明确的认知在神经突触间炸开，令他瞳孔放大，呼吸急促，口舌发干，颊面绯红，心跳如擂，细汗渗出皮肤，战栗滑过脊髓……   
  
_他所见的一切……_  
  
 **“威尔，”**  
  
遥远的声音让时间恢复流动，威尔深吸一口气，离开了属于他的魔法时刻，“那就是现场。”   
“我已经看到了。”   
威尔的声音干涩凝滞，这将会被杰克理解为震撼和苦涩，只有他自己知道到底因为什么——威尔摇下车窗，让自己微量信息素味道在杰克意识到不对之前消散在寒风里。   
  
威尔摇头驱散脑子里的思绪，看着不断接近的现场，不易察觉的笑装饰了他的嘴角。   
  
现场观看某个混蛋的舞台设计，几乎引发他的热潮。   
  
***   
  
“难道我们只能一直跟在开膛手后面，”杰克双手撑在椅背上，没被夹住的领带随着晃了一下，他对着整个团队前倾身体强调自己的话，而所有人的注意力——除了威尔的——也随着他的动作摆动，“从他受害者的生平经历里挖掘他究竟为什么杀人？受贿检查官，污点警察，想告诉我们，他终于有模式了？哈？我们本该率先发现他，摹写他的人生，在他睡梦之中将他拘捕，最终平静地坐在证人席上，证实罪案种种，现在却被开膛手驱动着去做挖掘受害人的平生劣迹——这些本该是地方检察官做的事。”   
  
“检察官已经在我们的尸检台上了，”普林斯习惯性吐槽，“其中之一。”   
杰克严厉地看了一眼灰发的潜指纹专家，放开椅背，向着他的团队踱了几步，又重新快速走回画满几具尸体线索的白板前，他棕色的宽厚手掌按住白板上错综凌乱的线条，发出沉闷的声响，他转过身。   
  
“告诉我他们到底是谁，接下来会做什么，会出现在哪。民众已经开始称呼他们为 **义警** 了。”   
“他们？”泽勒的声音。   
“弗莱迪。”杰克随便丢下一个名字，又转回身叉着腰怒视着白板上的线条，西装下摆在他身后支起，像是蛾子收拢的羽翼。   
“我们的记者小姐在她的网站上更新了点我们还不知道的料，”吉米解释着，他看向从进入实验室之后就一直沉默的威尔，而贝弗利此刻也看向他。   
“她显然贿赂了现场人员，这话我只在现场说过，”威尔抱着手臂，抬起脸，眉头紧皱，“他有了个帮手，”暴风蓝的眼睛掩蔽睫毛后面，食指在下唇上来回滑动，身形却未因此有什么特别颓靡的改变，他依旧肢体舒展，西装没出现什么太明显的皱褶，“已经有一段时间了，他们共同作案。”   
“ **帮手** ？”贝弗利咀嚼着威尔的用词。   
“或者说 **学徒** ，”威尔不甚在意地改了说法，“那还是个 **新手** 。”   
  
***   
  
受害人被剥去全身皮肤，切除部分肌肉以展露内里骨骼，报案人发现他时他盘膝坐在自己的血泊与从腹腔流出的脏腑之中，正竭尽从喉咙里哀嚎出最后一点生命——不管那位杀人学徒是谁，他都保证了受害人受尽折磨地活到最后一刻。   
  
“他的学徒做了右半边，”威尔示意受害人只剩下肌肉和骨骼的左半侧，皱起前额斟酌着用词，“右利手，尚显生嫩，”他的视线沿着几近完美的切割向下寻找，他戴上橡胶手套，手指沿着受害人的左臂摸索，指尖轻轻划过已经冰冷的肌理，“不如开膛手的地方，”共情者的手指指点着尺桡之间一处不明显的痕迹，“这里补过一次，恐怕他剥下的皮肤不那么完整。”   
泽勒看向卡兹，女法医轻微摇头表示自己之前并未发现不妥，普林斯看到了他们的眉眼官司，只是耸耸肩，认真盯着威尔指出来的地方查看。   
  
“他想告诉他，我们都是血肉之躯，以相似的骨肉组成，”威尔摘下沾着血污的手套丢进污物桶，“当剥去皮肤，我们都一样。”   
  
“这位退休，准确说是被辞退的警察，涉嫌对有色人种的执法过度，”贝弗利看着解剖台上的尸体，不想承认心底滑过的一丝认同，“……非裔、拉美、……四死三伤……”女法医不易察觉地抿了一下嘴唇，“在现场开枪[误]伤一名亚裔后结束执法生涯，伤者没撑到医院。”  
  
“你知道，我第一次对开膛手产生了认同感……”布莱恩伸头看了看资料夹里的存档照片，做着嫌恶的表情，“这种人还有那个为了钱给恋童癖开绿灯的检察官都该下地……”  
“泽勒！”明显他们的头儿不这么认同。   
  
“开膛手纵容他的学徒参与，甚至替代他主导舞台的一切，”威尔丝毫没受影响，他继续说着。   
“他教导他的学徒，传授自己的技艺，期待学徒延续他的艺术，”卷发FBI摘下眼镜放进上衣口袋，闭上双眼，将自己沉入开膛手的世界。   
  
发光的钟摆在意识中摆动，一次，两次，三次。   
法医组或杰克的声音就此消失，身边的一切也回到……   
  
明月高悬，月光下的血色近乎于黑。   
随着空间内第三个人喉咙里轻微的咯咯声和刀刃从血肉中拔出的湿滑异响，沥青般的血顺着猎物赤裸的身体滑下，宁静地在月色下铺展开，像是为节日熬煮的糖浆，丝滑甜蜜，鲜红。   
爱人，他的爱人，手持利刃回首看他，灰蓝色的眼睛在暗影中泛着宝石绿的色泽，唇边有刚刚喷溅上的血迹，下唇也因为染血变得鲜红。   
他浴血的爱人持刀走向他，刀刃上的鲜血已经被擦拭干净，诗篇中遗憾地缺乏了随着脚步溅落在地面的血滴，但当他将爱人拥入怀中，他感受到的……   
  
威尔猛地睁开眼睛，喘息着后退一步，他的侧腰撞上空置的解剖台，发出巨大的声响。   
  
贝弗利沉默地靠近，用力捏了捏他的肩膀，beta安抚的味道和动作帮助他从被开膛手同化的深渊回到现实。   
  
“贝弗，谢谢，”威尔声音颤抖，他用手掌遮着额头掩盖自己的表情，确定没人看到他嘴角藏不住的笑，直到能重新把名为威尔·格雷厄姆的面具戴上，才揉着额头重新戴上眼镜，，“开膛手的学徒，她是开膛手的恋人。”   
“她？”   
“概率更大，”威尔无所谓地耸肩，“解释了第三具尸体，由开膛手独立完成，一份求爱礼物。”   
  
“难以想象。”   
“不得不说还挺浪漫的。”   
“想想泽费罗斯（Zephyr）曾经对她干了什么，我可不觉得浪漫。”   
“克罗丽丝（Chloris）成为芙萝拉（Flora），这本身就象征着婚……”   
  
“除了这些开膛手的罗曼史，”杰克打断了三人组的讨论，“威尔，你从这些证据中能得到任何线索吗？关于开膛手或者他的学徒身份，任何线索？”   
“没有，”威尔在杰克面前稍微低头，他看着实验室光洁的地面，“ **我毫无头绪** ①。”   
  
每个人的表情都不好看，自从在那片荒野的鹿角上第一次收到来自开膛手的精心包装的“礼物”，威尔做出第一份针对这个凶徒的侧写后，似乎就已经注定FBI永远抓不到他。   
__  
“他是个聪明的精神变态，”  
“虐待狂，很难被抓到，”  
“没有可追踪的动机，没有作案模式可循，”  
“也许再也不会以相同模式作案。”②   
  
“抓不到的，”威尔摘下眼镜，用手搓了搓脸，“他太聪明也太冷静，他像是深藏在草丛中的毒蛇，在他下手之前你根本找不到迹象，而他下手之后，你能看到的只有毒牙的牙印和一具尸体。”明星讲师用手指爬梳了一下他被打理得整齐的卷发，几缕发丝逃出整齐的队伍垂在额前，“对不起，杰克， **我抓不到他** 。”   
  
***   
  
威尔走出BSU，深吸了一口弗吉尼亚温凉的空气，闭上眼睛。   
随着他缓缓吐出这口气，原本那个带着溃败神色的侧写师的影子已经从他身上离开。   
  
掏出口袋里因为通话时间过长已经有些发热的手机，夹在肩膀和耳朵之间，同时，掏出皮质的手套戴上——上课前收到的礼物包裹，代表了心理医生对他着装上的坚持。   
  
“恕我直言， **你已经彻底抓到我了** 。”  
“都听到了？”  
“听得很清楚，没想到你在同事面前是这样称赞我的。”  
“我也没想到，那天晚上你眼中的我那么美。”  
“我一直反复重申我的迷恋，你却从没认真听过……”  
  
威尔换了只手拿着电话贴到另一边耳朵上。   
  
“你刚才说什么？我没听到。”   
“你是故意的，威尔。”他听到某位食人魔故作哀愁的语调，这让他脑海中浮现出他撅嘴委屈的样子，威尔努力憋着不让自己的声音里带上太多笑意。   
“那你可以再重复一遍让我拒绝。”   
“你真的太 **淘气** 了，威尔。”   
“想 **教育** 我吗？”   
“渴望至极。”   
  
“我现在回家，”威尔点燃发动机，他听到电话彼端汉尼拔的轻笑声，“我想马上见到你。”   
  
威尔没有等待汉尼拔的回复，而是直接以那位先生必定会吐槽粗鲁的方式挂断了电话，带着能驱散漫天乌云的笑容，打满方向盘，调头向狼阱驶去。  
  
  


**——tbc——**

  
注  
  
①向姬友@教授的魔药 翻译的[stalker第二章](http://www.mtslash.org/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=219517&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D61%26typeid%3D61)结尾致敬~  
②原剧S1E1威尔台词，采用人人影视字幕组翻译

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在最后：  
> 望天，还是没忍住，按上中下发了……第一章情火一千八百字，第二章上一千八，第二章中……也就是本次更新三千六  
> 案情太难写了啊尖叫！肯定有bug，对美国司法还有警察系统太不熟了，以后做好资料会对这篇进行修改QAQ，哭唧唧  
> 第三具尸体是老汉对威尔的求爱礼物，下次更新详细说一下。第二章讲的就是老汉送给薇薇的礼物……有任何不妥的地方欢迎留言指正QAQ  
> 最后的最后，喜欢的话请留下kudos~


	4. 《礼物（下）》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在前面：因为这篇已经放下快半年了……故事主线肯定没变，但是文风因为我一直在有意识地改文风，所以变了很多……希望还能食用愉快。

  
  
**Chap.2.3**  
  
他当然会站在门廊迎接我。  
威尔停下车，注意力全在对方身上。  
那个人穿着考究，昏暗的光线模糊了所有细节，只有一双眼灿若烟火。  
那个人，那个alpha，他的爱人，他不愿承认已被其彻底俘获的爱人。  
视线胶着，目光如同一根丝线正顺着他逐渐急促的呼吸蜿蜒滑进心底，坚韧的细丝将心脏缠缚，并不怎么紧，却让每一次心跳都变成细微而奥妙的隐痛，将他牵引向前——那是他的alpha，他怎么还在原地，他怎么还没跑过去跳进他的怀里，他怎么能忍受比一英寸更远比一秒更长的分离。  
那双猩红的眼中也满是和他同样的情绪。  
  
威尔不知道他们彼此以什么方式瞬间跨越了最后20码，但在他们的手臂勒进彼此的脊背时，什么都不重要了。  
戴着皮手套的手在心理医生脑后收紧，将他暗金色的脑袋压下来，威尔含住饱满得微微翘起的上唇吞下彼此的叹息。  
  
来不及言语，交错的目光已经将所有声音传递，没有咬痕，没有结合，没有上天赋予结合伴侣的精神联系，但他们之间又何须借此才能证明。  
他们只是拼命把自己嵌入对方的怀抱，吞噬血肉般撕咬着。  
喘息、锐痛和血腥，威尔有一瞬间想要在汉尼拔的胸膛上吸吮出自己的名字，同时也准许汉尼拔用他尖利的牙齿把那八个神圣的字母刻在自己身上——随便哪里。  
他们喘息着分开，看见彼此眼中滚烫的自己浮起笑意。  
  
他们是烈酒和火焰，他们是刀刃和鲜血。  
  
他们跌跌撞撞地缠在一起，撞进被戏称作“海上孤船”的小屋。外套和衬衫以绝不体面的方式落在地板上。不道德的心理医生拥住曾经的病人，昏黄之中，躺在他铺在地板上的大衣上的爱人几乎散发着莹润的微光；他俯下身，熟识珍馐美馔的唇舌如今包裹着世上最可口的肉，经历怎样的挣扎他才勉强忍住不将他吞下肚去，他知道那会是何等美味，血的甜、白膜的韧、前液带着酸苦的腥以及海绵体的脆爽口感，还有一切喷涌至唇舌间时他将体会到的纯粹热情，那和下面那对儿睾丸可以预期的滑韧口感不同，只是一块肉就包含了诸多体验，仅仅想象都令人倾心。他重重地吞入威尔，硬挺的肉抵着他的喉咙膨胀，鼻端都是omega好闻的味道，撩人心醉的果酒浓香中满载了香料热烈的味道，奶油则将一切调和在一起，他的爱人闻起来熟透了。舌面贴着底端蹭过，又在顶端轻吮，接着又整根吞下，汉尼拔震动声带发出低吟，抵着咽喉的威尔震颤不休，他的手指无助地在碳灰色的大衣上拧掐，侧写师的声音破碎而动听，想要挣扎，腿根却被他紧紧压住，盆骨贴着地面动弹不得，纵使再想顶进喉咙深处也没法成行。  
汉尼拔有时觉得如果他开口问询，威尔可能真的会同意他实现脑中贪食的幻想，但思及短暂享受之后，他的威尔将不再完整，哪怕稍微考虑可能性，那种对他而言不再陌生的名曰恼怒的情绪，就裹挟着金属腥涩的沉重感滑入胃袋，又冷又冰，再无食欲：如果不能完整得到，将威尔字面意义上地拆吃入腹尚能稍解相思之苦，他也的确如此计划过，但是，现在，威尔，他的威尔，正在他怀中，他又岂能煮鹤焚琴？  
  
身下爱人的婉转呻吟与呢喃赞许，是世上最美妙的乐音，5-羟色胺拨动脑海深处的琴弦，多巴胺唱响明亮的高音，心跳和呼吸在低音区保持整体节律，他侍弄着这世间最高明的乐器，而他可爱的情人被他演奏得激越无匹。  
他收缩喉咙戏弄着威尔，聆听着他沉迷的呻吟，他偶尔在鼻尖埋入卷曲草丛时深深吸气，他的爱人大腿内侧的皮肤滑如丝缎，他的味觉、听觉、触觉或嗅觉都是如此挑剔，他毕生都在追求各类顶级享受，而威尔为什么会是其中之一？  
  
他咽下威尔的馈赠，站起身俯视着他——他衣着尚且齐整，独留赤裸的爱人躺在地板上喘息。  
  
他睁开眼，带着笑看向他。  
哪般矿石能融聚他瞳孔里的黑暗与星光。  
威尔。  
美本该以你的名字命名。  
  
他的爱噙着笑起身，将吻覆上他的嘴唇，由他的双手创造的芙罗拉(Flora)的形象重叠在威尔身上①。  
  
“我看到了你的礼物，”无尽玫瑰构成他的衣袍，那些由他精心装点在芙罗拉纱裳与怀中的待放花蕾，已经在威尔身周绽放，“你把那个女人做成了‘芙罗拉’，”威尔伸手抚摸着他的脸颊，“你想做我的‘泽费罗斯’吗？”汉尼拔在他指间闻到虚幻的玫瑰芬芳，“我在她身上看到了你的许多情绪，从未如此复杂，告诉我，她怎么欺负你了？”  
即使我们的食人魔一点也不喜欢威尔言语间带着调笑的暗示，他还是老实回答着爱人的问题。  
“咖啡馆的服务生。我去明尼苏达找你的那次，把不属于我的拿铁洒在了我的西装上——你买给我的那套，”汉尼拔对此的确颇感委屈，毕竟现在把他推倒在床上并跨骑上来的爱人，当时看到他的第一句话就是——怎么没穿我给你买的那套？  
“嗯哼，”威尔按住汉尼拔的双手，俯身亲吻着他的额头和眉骨，嘴唇拂过淡色的眉毛，“继续。”  
“这还不够吗？”汉尼拔闭上眼对着威尔的喉咙呼气，威尔的舌尖缓缓撩动他的睫毛，威尔把他从长裤解放出来，却只用大腿缓缓挤蹭，他已经闻到他的爱人情动的湿润味道，正诱拐他答应威尔的所有要求，只得妥协地叹息：“……白天她是个错漏百出的店员，到了晚上，她捕猎并饮用年轻女孩的鲜血，妄图永葆青春。她割喉的方式拙劣无比，既浪费血液又毫无美感。”  
“……玫瑰藉由她的血肉绽放，偿还她从别人身上剥夺的青春，”威尔的牙齿在耳朵上啃咬，痒得像是被猫儿舔过，“你栽花种树的爱好还真是富有个人风格，不过作为一件礼物，你还是从另一个侧面实现了她的永生梦想。”威尔按住他手腕的力度并不大，但汉尼拔愿意任由他施为，“我专断的艺术家甚至不惜从《春》中重复取材，”刻薄的唇贴着他的颧骨磨蹭，“暗示我已经从克罗丽丝变成了芙萝拉，嗯？所以是时候和泽费罗斯完成婚礼了？”  
“这不是重复……”汉尼拔抗辩，同时小心地对威尔充满火药味的部分避而不谈。  
威尔弹动舌尖发出令汉尼拔·礼仪标杆·莱克特皱眉的粗糙声响，但你很难在你最爱的人湿漉漉地夹着你磨蹭时有任何怨言，omega柔软丰润的臀瓣滚热丝滑的股间正紧贴着他怒张的欲望，汉尼拔嘴里还留着omega精液的味道，而空气中馥郁又辛辣的甜味越来越浓，他实在是靠着多年积累才能勉强让自己不开口请求。  
“为什么决定是她？”威尔贴着他的嘴唇问道。此刻的他们都该对彼此的克制力抱有敬意，通常情况下，任何人处于如今境地，脑中本该只有翻云覆雨一项，而不是尚存理智地聊天。  
  
但既然威尔想聊，汉尼拔就不得不聊。  
  
“眼睛，”汉尼拔看着威尔因情欲而扩散的深黑瞳孔以及像帷幕般层叠而起的蓝绿虹膜，“她的眼睛也是蓝绿色，在阴影中绿得像是宝石，”被松开的右手抚上威尔的脸颊，拇指蹭过不再颜色青黑的下眼睑，“她让我想起你的眼睛……”  
威尔的手肘撑在床上，低下头凑近。  
“她不配……拥有这样的……”汉尼拔呢喃着说完，从胃中升起的一种烫热的震颤主导了汉尼拔的感官，他看着威尔，直到威尔浓密的睫毛刷过他的舌尖，才意识到他正被怂恿去做什么。  
“……颜色……”  
  
威尔的角膜尝起来是咸的，比泪水的味道要淡一些，即使他努力克制着眨眼反射，细软的睫毛还是不断擦过汉尼拔的舌尖。人往往对于颜色有着和味道相关的幻想，汉尼拔也不例外，即使了然其中本质，却免不了臆测会从这对美丽的眼睛里尝到苦艾酒和砂糖——考虑到他一直沉醉其中，这种猜想也不算离谱。  
那性喜食人的小心收敛着利齿，专注又轻柔，交替吮舔着威尔的双眼：巩膜尝起来更有弹性，不像角膜那般让人感觉脆弱，泪腺中涌出更多泪液来，味道中竟有些始料未及的酸涩。医生心底滑过几道合衬的菜谱，或几种适宜的配酒和酱汁，又瞬间被自己从脑海中彻底擦去，他拥紧威尔，让过载的信息素潜入威尔的呼吸，翻身把他的爱人压在身下，没再询问意见，将自己深深埋入omega早就松软湿滑的体内。  
明星讲师震颤着呻吟，牙齿嵌进他的肩膀，被迫分开的大腿夹在他的腰侧抖个不停，剪得很短的指甲深深抠进他的脊背，疼痛预示它势必会留下半月形的紫色淤血——如果不是直接留下疤痕的话。他清楚威尔喜欢什么样的方式，又会在什么节奏与角度下溃不成军，他推起威尔的腿，几乎把他对折。  
  
被吮吸舔舐眼睛的感觉十分奇异，它过于亲密，也交付了太多信任，即使是他，把脆弱的部分交付到食人魔齿间也愚勇过头——即使这位博士每天变着花样向他求婚。眼睑夹着对方舌尖的触感怪得要死，更别说alpha又吸又吮，手里还握着他的屁股捏揉，指尖更蘸着后庭溢出的甜蜜情液画圈。威尔明知道汉尼拔描述受害者瞳色没有什么其他意思，但莫名的占有欲驱使着他，让他给这位挑剔的雕塑家展示“真品”。  
他湿得几乎要把汉尼拔的手淹没，根本没意识到自己正夹着什么呜咽着摇晃，脑海中除了焚烧一切的热度以外，只余一个角落回放着他在共情中所看到的场景。  
  
他利落地取出了心脏和肝，将创口缝好。他细致地在女人赤裸的身体上缝上他在精心培育的繁花与剪裁得当的衣袍，不该在春天盛放的各式花草被点缀在绸缎之上。这是他将送出的礼物。  
他对杀戮已太过了解，对操控也驾轻就熟。  
但这一次，他不知道送出的礼物是否能够起效。  
  
汉尼拔一定不知道他在揣摩威尔时流露的一丝犹豫，尝起来有多么美妙。  
  
直到被按着腿狠操，威尔才从混乱的回忆中清醒过来，汉尼拔抵着无用却敏感的生殖腔开口抽送，每一记撞击都精确地定位在狭窄的缝隙，好容易积攒的一点理智支离破碎，想说的话全变成了呜咽，而当他摸索上汉尼拔的手腕紧紧握住时，呜咽变成了带上哭腔的叫唤，他只能紧紧握住爱人的手腕，用一双含泪的蓝眼睛控诉地狠瞪。  
汉尼拔重新俯下身，把他压成曲别针的同时重新吻上他的眼睛，舌头追逐着虹膜，生理性的泪水沿着眼角滑下，打湿了威尔深色的卷发。汹涌的情潮在威尔体内聚集，许是因为由汉尼拔主导，那快感几乎来得傲慢又洋洋自得，即使威尔咬牙切齿也无从抗衡，他只能在汉尼拔一次深似一次的操干间努力维持自己的呼吸。alpha硕大的顶端一次次滑过育腔开口，那贫瘠的器官充血肿胀，湿淋淋地将一股股蜜水浇在阴茎头上，威尔感觉不到什么热度，他整个人都烧得厉害。汉尼拔把他的眼睛舔得视物模糊，这会又开始亲他的嘴，带着眼泪咸味的舌头钻进来，把他的呻吟也搅弄得混乱，威尔难以分辨自己在哪，清醒和理智早不复存在，他只能紧紧攀附着汉尼拔。  
他被他紧抱着坠落悬崖，又在温热海水中浮沉。汉尼拔，汉尼拔，汉尼拔，这该死的家伙现在是自己的整个世界，他的阴茎，他的手，他的嘴唇和舌头，是自己与世界仅剩的最后一点联系，他无意识地绞紧体内的硬家伙，而身上的男人受到鼓励似的更加深重地鞑伐。威尔试图挣扎，过载的官能体验让他无以为继，小腹阵阵紧缩，湿润软热的肠道也跟着有节律地抽搐。汉尼拔握住他的后颈制止他的挣扎，继续一点点开拓着肠道深处的窄缝，直到整个顶端硬挤进去，被更紧致的肌肉亲密环绕。威尔全身震颤着，紧绷的脊背张成弓形，被彻底撑开的胀痛从盆腔深处蔓延开来，但随之涨潮的是汹涌蛮横的快感，说不清是痛楚还是快乐在体内炸开，精液一波波喷溅上自己的小腹和胸膛，甚至射到alpha的下巴上，他软瘫着随着抽插哼叫了几声，直到汉尼拔重重地倒在他身上也没回过神来。  
  
***  
  
“我倒是不知道你会把你之前的行径解释成强暴，”威尔逐渐从余韵中恢复，懒洋洋地趴在爱人怀里，餍足得像是刚被捋顺长毛的猫，“‘我，昔日的克罗丽丝(Cloris)，如今，人们叫我芙罗拉(Flora)’，你在自比西风之神。”  
“我更愿意说那是一种追逐，”汉尼拔抚摸着他的脊背语调同样是懒洋洋的，“不可否认，我改变了你，换言之，我唤醒了你的本来面貌，借由或许失之强硬的手段。”  
“我不明白。为什么还是波提切利？”  
“我真的该埋怨你记性太差，威尔，你在你的溪流里恐怕只记得钓鱼了，”汉尼拔轻拍了一下爱人的臀肉，威尔回应以对他肩膀的啃咬，“我们第一次见面正是在这幅画前，乌菲齐博物馆，佛罗伦萨，只是那时我误以为你的眼睛偷走了泽费罗斯的色彩。”  
威尔皱眉看着他没眉毛高颧骨的爱侣，实在想不起自己以前在哪里见过……  
“等等，那年我才十六岁，那是一次假期旅行，”  
“夕阳的光线照进来，你站在《春》前，我不知是谁遗落了琥珀、翡翠和月长石在你的眼睛里，你把我从艺术构思中生生拽了出来，迫使我只能盯着你看，甚至不敢确定你是真的，自某些时刻以后，我已很难在活物身上再体会到‘美’，”  
“而我可以？”  
汉尼拔点头认同，威尔难以置信地摇头微笑，手指蜷曲在爱人灰色的胸毛上。  
“‘艺术构思’？我该后怕吗？鉴于你特别的小爱好，你竟然能放我离开。”威尔轻笑起来。  
“如果那时我就抓住你……”汉尼拔沉默了片刻，声音里带了笑意，“但那时我直到你消失在我的视野尽头也不敢相信你是真的，那时我以为是临摹了太多波提切利，幻觉送给了我一个精灵。  
“当我在克劳福德的办公室再次遇到你的时候，才能确定你一定是造物主特别为我预留的礼物，”  
“这份礼物也是那时你就开始准备的？”  
“那时我还不知道我最终会送你什么，但那天回到家，我就已经开始着手培育这些花了。”  
“我痴心的花匠，”威尔撑起身，和爱人交换一个轻柔的吻，“我很喜欢，礼物我收下了。现在睡吧。”  
  
两人又交换了许多吻，终于在双人床上疲惫地入睡。  
谁也不记得桌上已经放凉了的晚餐或者被汉尼拔关到门外的狗群……  
  
  
  


**——tbc——**

 

作者注：

 

①因为我在文中可能没有讲清楚，也可能有小伙伴不太清楚《春》的一些相关背景，首先这幅画是为 **婚礼** 创作的贺图！

 

这是波提切利的《春》，大家都非常熟悉了

 

用的是这个局部，左边花神Flora的形象

 

下面引用舞步太太在贴吧回复别人时候的段落（没脸艾特舞步太太，当然了没有好友也没法艾特……QAQ）：

> 最右边的是追逐大地之仙女克劳瑞斯（Cloris）的西风神泽菲罗斯（Zephyrus），中间自然就是被他强暴过惊恐万分的克劳瑞斯，而左边则是花神弗洛拉（Flora）。克劳瑞斯口中吐着鲜花落在身上成为一件花裙，表情安详端庄的花神弗洛拉诞生了，最终接受了西风神的求爱。这一段表现了原谅与接受的过程，克劳瑞斯和弗洛拉实际上是同一位女神。罗马诗人奥凡提奥斯的长诗《行事历》有这样的描写：“我，昔日的Cloris，如今，人们叫我Flora。”一般认为这里波提切利表现的正是此诗中的场景。

  
这也是我设计这份“求爱礼物”的初衷了，我试图想象汉尼拔会以什么来展示自己对威尔的爱，又以什么方式展示。

Flora跳进我的脑海，嗯这就是一切了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望喜欢~五千字的肉！  
> 比心~喜欢请留下kudos~


End file.
